A Life So Changed
by Elizabeth Lupin
Summary: After the death of his sister, Remus's life will never be the same. (I suck at summerizing, sorry.) *Squel to Deadly Secrets*


A Life So Changed  
by: Elizabeth Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character (except for the Elizabeth). They are sole property of JK Rowling. In other words, please don't sue me!  
  
NOTE: This is a squel to "Deadly Secrets." It will explore Remus's life after the incident in the previous story. So, my suggestion to you is to read "Deadly Secrets" before you read this one. Thank you.  
  
***********************************  
  
A light June breeze blew across the warm air as Remus Lupin stood, staring, at the grave below. It had been eight months, eight long months, since the accident that claimed the young life that layed six feet below him. The accident that he was responisble. The accident that still haunts his dreams. Closing his eyes, the memories of the event was as vivid as ever.  
  
.::FLASHBACK::.  
***WARNING: The flashback is going to be graphic so if you a weak stomach, I suggest you skip over the flashback. Thank you!***  
  
*AHHHHHH!*  
  
She turned to run, but a massive, hairy paw reached out and grabed her thin arm and pulled her back. Her crystal blue eyes welded up in tears as she stared terrified into his large hazel one. A low, foreboding growl raddled in his chest as he pulled the girl down and leaped apon her tiny frame.   
  
"Remus, no...", She pleaded as the creature curled it's lips, exposing it's white,long,sharp fang-like teeth. "Oh god Remus, your a werewolf."  
  
Viciously, the animal raised it's claw and in one swift movement cut into the young girls baby cheek. She cryed out in pain as she fought to get out of the monsters embrace. The movement seemed to trigger a violent spark deep inside the creature. Opening it's mouth, it sunk it's razor like teeth into the tender flesh of her upper arm, causing blood to seep out and stain her robes. Her cries came in unindentifable mumblings as the creature stood to examine his victim. It had been so long since he had fresh blood; it tasted sweet on his lips.  
  
Craving more, the monster bent down and grabbed her wrist with his mouth and flung her across the room into the bed frame in the corner. A loud crack echoed against the bare walls as one of her ribs broke under the emense force he used. Falling into a heep, she cough and sputtered up blood. Than, in a mad attempt to get away, she hoisted herself up and made for the white painted door. Unfortunately, she did go very far.  
  
Placing her bloody hand on the door, she attempted to flee, but the werewolf had other ideas. Grabbing her by the neck, he lifted her above his head. Her tiny neck was ingulfed by his large, thick hand and she gasped for breathe as the monster tightened his grip. Her face grew steadily red and, eventually a deep purple, when suddenly a bone crunching noise filled the room and her body went limp. At this, he threw the young child at the wall. Her head slamed against it, causing the plastering to crack and flake. The attack went on for hours, until the life was drained from her body, like the blood that stained the room around him.   
  
.::END OF FLASHBACK::.  
  
Remus's eyes shot open. How could he? How could he do that to her, the one person he loved and held dear to him. Many people tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault, that he was under the influence of his "abnormality". But he knew differently. He had killed someone so innocent and so ingnorant of the truth. If only he would have gone back on his parents wishes, and told her what he wanted to tell her from the beginning. Than maybe this senseless and violent act wouldn't have occured. Tears fell gracefully down his cheek and he looked up at the marble stone at the head of the grave.  
  
Elizabeth Anne Lupin  
Feb. 4, 1966 - Oct. 15, 1977  
"The Death of an Innocent"  
  
Emotions filled his insides. Unable to control the outburst, Remus fell to his knees and weeped.  
  
"Elizabeth... my baby sister....I'm sorry." he cried, inbetween sobs.  
  
Rocking back and forth, he buried his face in his hands and continued to cry.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours later, Remus found himself in the Hogsmeade station. He had been walking for quite some time and his feet ached, his head hurt. His eyes where blood shot and black circles started to form under them. Coming to the first free bench, he sat heavily down and leaned up against the back. Sitting felt good. Sighing, he looked around at the busy crowd. Witches and wizards of all ages were coming and going across the platform. Some looked at him with disgust others just ignored him altogether.   
  
Why he was here, at the train station, was beyond him. He had no place to go. He couldn't go back to his family, they had all disowned him after the funeral. The mortal words of his mother echoed loudly in his eyes. "You monster. You beast. You killed my little girl. Out. I never want to see or hear of you again. I have no son." she stated and turned out of his life forever. He wouldn't dare go and beg assistant from his friends. James and Lily were recently married, Sirius was having problems of his own, and living with Peter was laughable. He would be much better living out in the streets. The sun was setting red and darkness was growing across the sky. He needed to find a place to stay the night. The bench in which he sat looked more and more like home. Laying down, he curled up on the hard bench.  
  
"It's better than the ground." he thought, squirming to get comfortable. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell into a light sleep.  
  
***********************************  
  
ATTN: This is the best version of this chapter I've written. I hope it's good. Please tell me what you think. R/R! 


End file.
